dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Birds
For a list of all birds in ''Don't Starve, see Category:Birds.'' Crow= or |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "crow"}} |-| Redbird= or |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "robin" }} |-| Snowbird= or |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "robin_winter" }} There are 3 kinds of flying birds, Crows, Redbirds and Snowbirds, that can be found in every biome during the Day and Dusk. They fly down from off-screen and peck the ground for a few moments, then fly away. When they take flight, there is a chance that Seeds are left behind, unless it's Winter. Birds will also be attracted to Seeds left on the ground. If the player or most other mobs get too close, birds will be frightened away. When killed, birds drop a Morsel or a Feather, and all other birds nearby will fly away. They are considered innocent creatures and killing them directly adds points to the player's naughtiness level, which causes Krampus to appear. Killing a Crow adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level, while killing a Redbird or Snowbird adds 2 points to the player's naughtiness level. Crows can appear in any season, while Redbirds and Snowbirds appear only in Summer and Winter, respectively. Additionally, Redbirds and Snowbirds land mostly on Grassland, with Crows being the most common bird in the other biomes. Hunting Birds can be caught using a Bird Trap. Placing the trap on the ground will eventually catch a bird even without bait. Adding bait such as Seeds or Berries will greatly decrease the time it takes to catch one, however. They can be Murdered by right-clicking them in inventory to produce a Feather or Morsel, or be cooked on fire for a Cooked Morsel. Birds in the player's inventory can be dropped on the ground and will flop on the ground belly-up for a short while before flying off. They can also be imprisoned in Bird Cages. Hunting Birds requires a ranged weapon such as a Boomerang. Birds will not land within melee range (even if bait is placed on the ground), and will fly away when the player approaches. However, if they are put to sleep, when using characters with a normal damage modifier, they can be killed in 1 hit with a sufficient melee weapon. If a bird is in flight while in range of a sleeping item's effect, it will plummet to the ground and can be picked up as an item. Wearing a Feather Hat will increase the number of Birds landing nearby. Using Birds of the World (while playing as Wickerbottom) will also cause a large number of them to land. You can send a Smallbird to attack a Bird. This can be done without the bird getting frightened and without raising naughtiness. They take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and one Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Redbirds will also appear in Autumn and Spring. Birds inside the player's inventory will starve in 2 days until fed. They can be fed with Seeds. Usage Tips *When bait-trapping Birds for their Feathers, make sure to do so on Turf in which specific Birds will spawn, so that you get specific Feathers. Redbirds and Snowbirds spawn most commonly on Grass Turf, while Crows on Rocky Turf and all player-made turfs. Trivia * In the Reign of Giants DLC, upon examination of a Redbird, Wilson will say, "Does that mean winter is gone?" instead of "Does that mean spring is coming?". *Meat such as Morsels previously attracted Crows; however, Morsels can no longer be used as a bait in traps and will not attract the Crows on the ground. *The Snowbird is referenced as a "Winter Robin" or "Junco" in game files. A Junco is a small North American bird. * The Redbird is referenced as "Robin" in game files, but the artwork is inspired by the Cardinal. *Woodie strongly dislikes birds; he says they are evil and should be punished. Gallery Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Items Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Passive Creatures Category:Summer Category:Surface Creatures Category:Winter Category:Innocents